


You make me whole again

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dismemberment, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Prosthetic arms, assassination attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: Losing something can be hard, but when someone cares deeply for you, one can overcome that loss.





	1. Phantom pain

**Author's Note:**

> Metal gear solid V can have the blame.

Connie was laying on Steven's bed, her downcast face looking at the setting sun through the window of the loft while the television droned on with some old program from the 80's on it.

The young woman wasn't in the best of moods. Noboby would be if your left arm had to be cut off because some gem assassin from Homeworld tried to kill your commander/Boyfriend with a poison coated blade that happened to barely graze your finger.

She could still feel the venom slowly coursing through her missing veins, burning her cells one by one as it advanced towards her arm. The pain made her to recall the event once again.

The newly established Crystal gems were capturing a mobile outpost that Homeworld had placed in orbit next to Neptune.

Steven and the original Crystal Gems were leading an unit to capture the outpost, and at some point, they got attacked by a gem that could bend the light around her to become partially invisible.

Said gem had the mission to assassinate Steven, but Connie had somehow found the enemy and thwarted her plans for a stealthy approach while The hybrid dealt with a quartz fusion by himself.   
They engaged in battle and Connie emerged victorious after stabbing the gem in her stomach.

However, her victory was short lived, as Connie's left middle finger was wounded by the assassin's blade during their fight.

Connie claimed that it was only a scratch and was quick to dismiss any worries.

But when blackness began to spread out from the scratch, The woman let out a horrible, pained scream.

By the time the black had reached her elbow, Connie had managed to cut off her bloodstream with a piece of cloth and was begging Steven, who came to the scene as soon as he heard her scream, to sever her arm with her own weapon.

Knowing that the other option was leaving her to die, Steven took the pink sabre with tears running in his eyes. Connie had extended her blackened forearm away from her body, Her face had a mixture of pain, despair, anger, fear and sadness as the unkown toxin slowy crept towards her bicep.

With a scream from Steven, He Swiftly slashed at her girlfriend's arm, cleanly cutting off a part of the arm that was millimeters away from the sick black skin. The now missing limb turned completely dark before starting to sizzle and evaporate as red embers began to appear on it. Connie glanced at the arm with a grin before passing out due to a mix between the shock and the blood loss.

When she woke up, She was inside a bed in Delmarva's general hospital. Steven and her mother were at her side with tears in their eyes.

She was chastised by her mother moments before she wrapped her in a tight hug when she remembered what happened.

Steven had brought her back to earth via Lion and got her to the only place he knew someone would treat a human wound properly. And after explaining how he got almost killed by the doctor, got forgiven and then consoled, he told her about the procedure she underwent.

After a couple of days in the hospital with Steven by her side instead of being on the battlefield planning another raid into another Homeworld base, she got permission to leave the building and go to the Beach House, where she was nursed by a worried Steven.

For once in a really long time, She felt useless. She couldn't stand up by herself, or do the cleaning of her own house during her time there without falling or breaking something because she still felt her hand.

The pink armship that once belonged to pink Diamond had even returned to earth after taking the outpost belonging to Yellow Diamond, carrying Connie's friends and the bubbled gemstones of the captured enemies. Connie always enjoyed the Gems' company whenever she felt lonely, but right then, it only made her feel worse.

She sulked around the house/base, not even cheering up after her family went to visit her.

The painkillers she got in the hospital weren't as powerful as Steven's spit, but they made the burning sensation go away at times.

But the worst part of those weeks was watching Steven. His face ridden with guilt and sadness, as he not only had failed to protect Connie, but had also being the one who left her like that.

So, his visits to the house became scarce, and whenever he got to look at Connie, he only showed her his regrets and self hatred.

And now, The young woman was sitting alone on the loft's bed staring at her missing arm, somehow still feeling fingers that aren't there anymore.

She felt like the magical life she was living with Steven was only a dream and now she had woken up abruptly from it.


	2. Balanced nutrition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by sillimanitegem on tumblr. (Thanks for the help)

"Pearl, I assure you that I can cook for myself!" Connie said to her teacher.

 

"That burn on your stump says otherwise." The gem chastised her student, who was sitting in the kitchen's bar with a bag of ice pressed against her left arm. "And besides, I enjoy cooking for you."

 

"I just don't want to be a liability, Pearl." She said. "Ever since Neptune, you haven't prepared any other raids."

 

"There's no need for that, Connie." She said as she moved a fillet of salmon on a pan with hot oil with a fork. "You're far more important to us than some war for the freedom of all gems in the universe."

 

The woman just grimaced and sunk down into her seat. Her discomfort noted by Pearl, who didn't even have to turn around to see it.

 

"You know you can tell us what's going on, you know?" She assured Connie while sautéing another pan of vegetables. "What's the real reason you're sulking around?"

 

"I don't know, Pearl." She admitted. "I just feel... useless." She pressed the ice harder against her missing limb. "One moment, I felt like I could take on anything; and then that stupid Obsidian comes and takes that away from me."

 

"Don't worry about it, Connie." Pearl said as she returned to season the fish in front of her. "I'll make sure she pays for what she’s done to you once she reforms."

 

"Just make sure to keep Steven unaware of that..." Connie said.

 

"Got it." She said before flipping the fish on the pan.

 

"By the way..." Connie said. "Do you know what’s going on with him?"

 

"What do you mean Connie?" Pearl asked confused.

 

"Well... Steven has been somewhat absent since you came back." The human said. "Have you seen him since then?"

 

Pearl let out a pensive hum as she removed the lid of a pot, checking its contents as she thought of an answer.

 

"Well, now that I think about it..." She said before deciding to turn off the stove's flames. "I haven't seen Steven since we came back either. I think Garnet mentioned something about him doing some research with Peridot and her R&D team."

 

"R&D?" Connie said confused. "What's he's going to do with them?"

 

"I don't know." Pearl simply stated as she poured some of the pot's contents into a plate. "Maybe he wants to supervise them."

 

"Well... that sounds like something he would do." The human admitted, knowing that her friends usually made things for their own amusement instead of making useful items for their attacks.

 

"I can take you to their lab later of you want." The gem said while placing Connie's food in a dish neatly.

 

"I... would appreciate it. Thanks Pearl." Connie said with a small smile on her face as she put away the ice.

 

"That's what friends are for, aren't they?" The gem said, earning a chuckle from her human friend before lowering the food plates in front of her: A dish of grilled salmon with a side of fried Greens and a bowl of chicken soup with vegetables. "But first, please eat something, I don't want to carry your unconscious body to the hospital because you didn't get proper nutrition."


	3. A visit to R&D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Connie's request, Pearl brings Connie to the Crystal Gem's R&D facility, in an effort to find the whereabouts of a distant Steven.

After reapplying some bandages to her stump and taking a small trip aboard a Warp pad alongside Pearl, Connie found herself at the beginning of a path of the inactive Volcano where Bismuth's Forge (And the Crystal Gem Research and Development laboratory/Meep Morp Gallery) was located.

After regaining her balance on top of the pad, Connie glanced at the landscape surrounding her: The volcano's ashen surface now had plant growths on it, some of them even had flowers that Connie considered to be really beautiful.

However, She wasn't there to look at the scenery, She wanted to know where Steven was and the answer to that question lied inside the facility within the mountain.

"Let's go" She said to her companion as she walked towards the ally outpost.

As they approached the entrance of the path that led to the forge, they noticed a pair of purple guards laughing and joking about something in front of the passage: A pair of Amethysts from the zoo, 8XQ and 8XJ.

When they noticed Pearl and Connie, The pair of quartzes quickly returned to an alert position.

"P-Pearl! C-Connie!" Righty said. "We weren't expecting you!"

"Sorry we were Slacking off." 8XJ said. "We got assigned here a week ago and we hadn't fought anything ever since."

"Nah, It's okay guys." Connie said. "If you want to, you can go to the temple and ask Garnet for a better mission than standing around."

"Thanks, Connie." The pair of gems said at the same time.

"By the way..." Pearl interjected in the conversation. "Have any of you seen Steven around here lately?"

The purple quartzes shared a glance at each other before one of them answered their superior's Orders.

"Sorry, but Steven hasn't been around here lately" 8XL said.

"He took Peridot With him three days ago and they haven't returned yet." 8XQ said.

"Oh....." Connie said disappointed. "I see....."

Seeing the sadness in the woman's eyes, 8XJ tried to lift her mood a bit.

"You know.... I heard from a rutile that he told something to Bismuth before he left." The gem said. "Maybe she can tell you what he's up to."

Pearl looked at her pupil for a moment, and saw a determined look on her face.

"We have nothing to lose, Right?" She asked Pearl.

The slender gem let out a sigh before answering.

"I guess we don't."

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Like The original Crystal Gems, Their R&D Unit was comprised of different kinds of Gems that were wronged by Homeworld at some point, or wanted to do something they weren't designed to do.

Therefore, The facility that was on the volcano's crater was filled with a myriad of Different Gems: A Pearl, 4 Peridots, at least ten Quartzes of different types (either members of the unit or security staff), 2 Rubies, 3 Rutiles, a pair of Zircons, Lapis and Bismuth.

And while they were known by making a way to deflect Anti-Gem weaponry by making armor with an alloy that could nullify the electric current that disrupts a gem's form; They were also a bunch of goofballs who had made antigravity devices that let gems bypass their own gravitational adaptability to become "Moon boys", a thermical fusion engine for Greg's Dondai, and a giant roller coaster in the ruins of the Beta Kindergarten amongst other frivolities .

Still, They were capable of making stuff that gave Homeworld's Technicians green-eyed jealousy with only a single glance.

Likewise, The leaders of the unit were also Gems of remarkable reputation: Peridot 5XG, The technician who yelled at Yellow Diamond, and stopped the cluster; And Bismuth, the legendary Blacksmith that made an entire rebellion's weapons, including Rose Quartz's mighty Sword.

Now, Pearl and Connie were standing in front of the latter's forge, the place were she spent most of her time.

Connie knocked on the stone door with her right hand, and waited alongside the white gem for it to open.

Moments later, The door retreated into the mountain's insides, revealing a tunnel and a large gem behind it.

"Hey!" She said with a smile. "But it isn't my favorite human in the galaxy and my old friend Pearl! What brings you two to my humble abode?"

"X8J said that you wanted to see me." Connie said, going directly to the point.

"Oh! Right!" She faked surprise. "I was about to send The twins for you, But i guess it's better this way." The rainbow-colored gem stepped out of the way to let her guests go through the tunnel behind her. "Please come in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. I promise to post more over this month. Also, Expect a new chapert of "This Universe of yours" this week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave kudos or a comment if you liked the story!


End file.
